The New World 2
by MadameRegal12
Summary: When Daniela and Henry Bring Emma To Storybrooke To break the curse, How does Regina react? How does she feel knowing that her own blood betrayed her? That her son ran away? And What will she say when her Past lover Emma Swan Confronts her? {Sequal To The New World} Swanqueen x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here you go xo**

Emma Swan Blew out her birthday Candle

"Another Bitter year...: She Muttered to herself before her Door Bell Rang Walking to the door Stood A young Boy And A Taller Woman Who looked Strangely Like Regina stood in the door way

Emma furrowed her brows

"Uh... can I help you?" Emma Asked

"Yes" The boy answered

"Who are you?" She Asked Them Both

"My name's Henry.. I'm your Son"

Daniela Watched The scene Unfold and swallowed the Lump in her Throat before Emma Looked up at Her

"I don't have a Son, Who are You? Is this a Prank?" She asked The Woman

"Are you Emma Swan?"

The brunette Asked

"Yeah..."

"I'm Daniela, We're here To Bring you back To Break The Curse"

Emma's Mouth Fell open before she Opened her door Wider

"Make yourself at home"

Henry And Daniela Entered, But Henry Went To the Fridge And Daniela Sat on the couch

"You got any juice?" Henry asked

"Yeah! it's in the Fridge, Kid" She said Before looking at Daniela

"I need a Minute" She Ran To the bathroom Daniela Following her Henry Helped himself To the Fridge

"You okay?" She Knocked On the Door She saw Emma Go into

"Yeah I just.. wait" She Door Suddenly Swung open

"Who ARE you? If that's My- Henry..." She Said Not Wanting to out labels on Henry already.

Daniela Took a deep Breathe

"I'm Regina's Daughter"

"Holy Shit-" Before Emma Finished Her String Of Cussing Daniela Put her hand over Emma's Mouth

"There Are children Present" She whispered

Emma Moved Her hand From her mouth And Asked the Brunette

"How Old are you?"

"28 and Henry is 10"

Emma Rolled Her eyes, She didn't ask about Henry

"How the hell do You know about the curse?"

"I've been to storybrooke and Two Weeks ago He found me, I'm here to help... Look, I know she's my mother but she can't win"

Daniela Sighed

"She doesn't even Deserve the Title of 'mother' Ya Know?"

Emma nodded Her head Before She said

"I'll get Changed, and Where exactly are we going?"

Daniela Shook Her head in a Yes motion "Storybrooke, Storybrooke Maine"

"Storybrooke? Really?"

Daniela chuckled

"Hurry Up, I think mommy Dearest would Be glad to see me." She Said With Sarcasm dripping From her voice

About Ten Minutes Later Emma came Out of The Bathroom With a tank Top and jeans on along with Black Knee High Boots, She walked towards the Hallway closet, Reaching in she pulled out a leather Jacket Watching The Scene Unfold, Henry and Daniela Were sitting on the couch With a Big Brown Book While Henry Skimmed Through it Daniela Kept Asking what it meant who the people Are.

What Really Caught Emma's attention Was when Henry Giggled as Daniela Ruffled her hand In His Hair

"You're not bad, Little Bro"

"I'm not That much younger" Came Henry's louder Response

"Yeah, Only about 18 years" She teased Henry before Emma interrupted

"You guys Ready?" She Grabbed her Keys off The key rack

"Yup" Daniela and Henry said simultaneously

"Let's Go"

The Three Of Them Left the House, Henry in The Back seat, In front was Daniela and Emma inside of Emma's yellow bug

Which Daniela had Called _'A Death Trap'_

"Damn You're just like your mother"


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived in Storybrooke, The young Female Mills By blood guided Emma towards the house, Henry had fallen asleep and Daniela was damn near.

Emma pulled up Infront of the mansion she turned to Daniela.

"I need you to stay in the car with Henry, okay?" She Asked, her voice was stern, Emma wasn't in a mood and didn't know what was about to happen.

"No, No way. We need a plan before we just-" then There was a grunt.

The Women turned around simultaneously and Saw Henry Was Waking in fact, he was immediately wide awake After he looked out the window.

He Spoke, rubbing his sleepy eyes

"Yeah, Daniela is right. We can't just Barge in there"

Emma shook her head

"You guys aren't barging, I am" she moved to take off her seatbelt but Daniela stopped her

"No. Emma, We need a plan"

The blonde sighed "What did you have in mind?"

Daniela smirked before she Laid down the plan...

'8 minutes later...'

"And that's how we do this' she finished.

Letting out a defeated Sigh Emma turned to Henry "You sure you wanna go back in there, kid?"

He nodded "She's still my mom"

Daniela smiled Softly before she Said

"Okay, Now we go, I'll send you the signal when we're ready, Emma".

Daniela and Henry got out the car and Walked up the porch.

They each took a deep breath at the same time before, Daniela Pressed her fingers to the door bell, Ringing it.

Upon seeing the foyer light shut on, Henry swallowed a Lump in his throat.. Heels Almost Running their way, through the house.

Then the door opened...

 **A/N: It's short but that's why there are two :***


	3. Chapter 3

A Distressed Regina Mills opened the door and Avoided the Other brunette, running straight to her son she hugged Him, Yanking his hand out of Daniela's.

He looked over to Daniela as his adoptive mother hugged him and his sister watched.

Making her presence known

"Ehem" the young brunette made a sound and Henry held back his giggle ignoring when Regina looked him over... He was fine.

The brunette finally looked up at The Younger woman Her eyes widened

"Daniela?.." A deep frown took place on her face "What are you doing with my son?" She asked coldly moving Henry behind her but instead he moved around and took his sisters hand standing beside her, Daniela spoke.

"I know you're the evil queen, Regina. And I know what you did. To me" she said sharply And hurt flashed across Regina's face but er composure was only Queen liked she Whispered

b"Maybe we should take this inside..."

Daniela nodded head following behind Regina with Henry, Regina Looked down to her son "Henry, go get ready for bed" And He only looked up at Daniela With eyes that asked if it was okay. She nodded her head and he took off up the steps.

She smiled... She has a brother.

Turning to her birth mother she pursed her lips "Why didn't you tell me when I was a kid... When I was HERE" she Frowned

"Because I didn't know myself until you left" she received the brunettes response as she Led them To her study Daniela declined when she offered apple cider

"Emma's outside" The words left Daniela's house

"She's going to break the cnurse and Destroy you" She Avoided eye contact

"Yeah sure" Regina chuckled sitting down "take a seat" she Continued and Daniela did

"She is, Regina" Hearing Her own daughter call her Regina.. The older mills Clenched her jaw before she Continued "You know what, Daniela. I am your mother and you will address me as such"

Daniela gawked

"You've been nothing but a stranger to me since I was born" her voice laced with venom

"I didn't have a choice!" Regina Hissed before leaning over

"I didn't have a choice... I loved you so much. You were everything" Her tone Was strained and whispered

"But I couldn't Let you die" A tear fell

"All I ever wanted for you was to be. Happy... Daniela. You were all I needed"

Daniela Shook her head "oh and that's why you adopted a Son?" She sassed

"I thought you've been lost to me. Forever. I didn't know what else to do!" She almost yelled but she had to remember Henry was here.

Then her tears fell... Her walls broke down.

The evil queen wasn't here. Only Regina.

"You could have looked.. You could have looked for you Oh so precious child, but instead you got a new one" now Daniela was Fighting off her own tears. She stood up

"Daniela. Please, wait!"

"For what?... You to throw me away again? Not a chance" She Left the room and her feet Carried her to the door She opened up a Curtain signaling for Emma...


	4. Not an Update

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've really lost inspiration for this story and I don't know what to do about it so until I get some more ideas Or anything at all going on in my head This story will be put on hold and I'm so sorry for those of you who were reading and Waiting,**  
/

 **Most of my attention has been on my storyThe Next Life**

 **so maybe you should check that one out because I hear it's pretty good lol, Anyways. Everyone take care of yourselves and Have a Great summer !(Those of you going into one) xoxo Stay awesome.**


End file.
